


The Winner

by Devaigh



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devaigh/pseuds/Devaigh
Summary: A chance brings Brianna Randall face to face with her father for the first time, just before her wedding. But his sudden appearance after 20 years is about to change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter story, still in progress. It's also my first Outlander fic, so comments are welcome! Enjoy!

It all started with a letter. 

 

Brianna Randall clutched the thick cream colored envelope tightly against her chest. She could feel her heart beating a tattoo against her ribcage. Her breathing was labored. She knew her cheeks were flushed, she could feel the heat radiating from her skin. 

As the smooth bundle slipped from her fingers into the big blue box, she let out a silent prayer. 

“Please let this work.” 

 

************************

One Month Later 

 

“I don't know how I'm going to do this Joe.” 

Claire Randall closed her eyes, as her head met the back of the wingback chair. In one hand rested a glass of whisky, as the other massaged the crease in-between her eyes.

“There's nothing to worry about LJ.” Joe replied with a wide grin. “She's just getting married. It's not like you're losing her forever.” 

“That has nothing to do with it. … Okay maybe it does a little.” 

At the very practiced side eye given to her by her best friend, Claire finally relented. 

“All right. You win.” 

“Start at the beginning LJ.” 

“I need more whisky first.” 

*************************

Earlier that day. 

James Fraser stepped off the plane with a roll of shoulders. No matter how often he flew, how much extra space he requested, there seemed to never be enough space to fit his large frame. As he slowly made his way through the terminal, he still felt at little uneasy. He wondered how it would be, this reunion of theirs after nearly 20 years. 

The ever present twitch of his fingers against his thigh reminded him exactly how nervous he was. For the millionth time, Jamie asked himself why. 

Why was he here? Why now? 

**************************

Brianna was on pins and needles. Here she was, standing in the middle of an insanely crowded terminal waittng for Him to appear. Him. James Fraser. 

She had no idea if he would actually show. All her hopes, were riding on this chance. Would he like her? Would he even care? 

Her hands trembles as she held the flimsy paper sign. The word FRASER written in neat, blocky letters. She only had the most vauge idea of what he looked like. So Brianna was terrified that she would miss him. 

“Excuse me, miss.” 

A deep, Scottish burr interrupted her thoughts. She had been scanning the area to her left and had not seen anyone approach. One look at the giant in front of her stole her breath. She was certain. 

Brianna had found her father. 

 

***************************

Jamie Fraser knew beyond a shadow of doubt that the young woman in front of him had to be his. The moment he caught sight of her from across the airport it was like a magnet, pulling him towards her. He was proved correct when he realized the sign she held bore his name. Clearly she was looking for him. 

There was no possible way she could belong to anyone else. She was the spit of his mother, with her long red hair and features she was tall too, standing proudly over many other people around her, including men. So much in likeness she was to his mother, Jamie had to shake his head, to clear it, prove to himself he wasn't seeing a ghost. 

It was like a tiny fist squeezing his heart. All this time, he had a daughter, and he never knew. It was hard to believe, but the proof stood right in front of him. He had missed out on her entire life, without having known she existed. 

“Are you.. James Fraser?” she spoke, her voice uncertain. 

“Aye Lass. I am he.” Jamie offered her a kind smile, and was pleased to note that she had visibly relaxed. “I suppose that makes ye Bree-anna, then?” 

Brianna shivered at the way he said her name. It was a soft, rolling sound that felt strange, yet warm. 

“I am. Pleased to meet you.” She smiled, folding the sign under her arm. “Shall we..?” She gestured off to one side, motioning for him to follow. 

“Oh Aye. Lead the way” 

The pair made their way through the airport and outside, yet Jamie couldn't help himself from looking around. His eyes were hopeful, but by the time they reached the car, he knew they were alone. 

It was only a few minutes to the villa, and Jamie was relieved to be out of the car. Part of his mind told him to find the next available ride back to the airport, to leave while he still could. Yet, it was clear that the young woman, -his daughter, he reminded himself, wanted him here. He would stay, if only for her sake, at least until they could talk. 

 

Brianna took Jamie to a room at the top of the villa. It was decorated in a quaint beach style, with a large King size bed in the corner and huge windows that lead out to a balcony. The windows were bright and open and allowed the warm sea air drift in around them. 

“Well, this is where you can stay. I mean, We have the whole place rented out, so If you'd like you can just settle in for a bit.” She said, twisting the hem of her blouse. “Not everyone is here yet, so you should have some quiet in case you need to rest, or..” 

“Nay, mo nighean I'm fine…Truly.” Jamie said, softly, He motioned to a table “Take a seat. I believe something is on yer mind?” 

“I..um.. Yes. Thanks.” She Practially sank into the small sofa the occupied one side of the room. Jamie followed her lead, sitting across from her on the bed. “Now, what is it that has ye troubled.” 

 

“I just want you to know, I'm really glad you came. I wasn't sure you would.” Brianna spoke quickly. “I mean, I know you don't know me, but I was really hoping that..”

“Your mother, is she here?” Jamie interrupted “, I assume she is, based on the fact she invited me.” He pulled out a thick envelope from his jacket pocket for her to see. He held opened the card, his fingers gently tracing his name scrawled across the front. 

Brianna bit her lip, glancing at him from the corner of her eye as she twisted a loose strand of hair. “Actually, She didn't” 

Jamie frowned, looking up. “She didn't? Then why did she..” 

“Mama didn't invite you to my wedding. I did.” 

Well then, I appreciate that, but maybe I should..” 

“Wait! Brianna practically yelled. She rose from her seat just as Jamie had. Afraid he wanted to leave, she stepped neatly to the side to block his way. “She doesn't know you're here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Father and Daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on tight kids, this ride is just getting started. As always,many thanks to my beta Sassenachbydesign!

Jamie stared at at the girl in front of him, this young woman who so clearly resembled his own mother. He was at a loss for words, yet what she had just said resonated with him . 

Claire... _didn't know._

Jamie slowly dropped back down on the bed, feeling rather deflated. This entire time, he had been anxious for this reunion. When the invitation had arrived at his office last month, it had certainly... surprised him. After all this time, nearly 20 years, and this was the first time he had heard from the woman who still h…… Well, then to come face to face with the young woman who was clearly his daughter? It felt like a punch to his gut. 

“She..doesnae ken I'm here?” 

“Well, no. not exactly.” Brianna shook her head, as she wrung her hands. “I didn't exactly tell her that I sent you an invitation.” 

Jamie said nothing, he merely nodded motioning for her to continue. 

“To hell with it!” Brianna huffed, as she started to pace around the room. “Okay, I'll just tell you everything. Well, “ She paused. “ At least everything I know. But where do I start?” 

“Try the beginning, lass.” 

She glared at him. “ I know that. But..” She stopped again, rubbing the space between her eyes. “Okay. I suppose the best way to start is to tell you why I wanted you here. The truth is, I think you might be... my father.” 

There. She'd come right out and said it. 

It was secret, one she had been harboring to herself for weeks now. Not even Roger knew the full story, much less her mother. It had been such a heavy thing she had been lugging around all this time and it felt great to finally say it out loud. 

If only the response she received wasn't laughter. 

He was really _laughing at_ her! 

Scowling she turned to face him again. “What's so funny?” she demanded. 

“Ach nothing, mo nighean’ “ Jamie replied between large lungfuls of air. He had gone completely red in the face from his spell. “Tis only I knew ye my own the moment I saw ye.” 

'Wait..you did?” 

“Aye.” Jamie had calmed down somewhat, though his large frame still shook with now silent laughter. “It only took one look at ye to see it. Ye look just like me mam.” 

Brianna froze. “I do?” 

“Aye, ye do.” He smiled at her, and motioned for her to sit once more. “But ye were telling me yer own story. Continue.” 

“I..okay.” She returned his smile and sat on the couch, grabbing a pillow to clutch. “ I found an old journal of Mama's when I was cleaning out part of our house. She doesn't know I found it, or that I read it. She's not home a lot. She's a doctor. Well, a surgeon really.” 

“She always was.” Jamie grinned. “Smartest lass I ever met.” 

“Yeah.” She laughed. “She is. Anyway, it was a journal she had before I was born. She talked about a man named Jamie Fraser she had met in Scotland when she was there for an internship.” 

Brianna relaxed slightly the more she talked. She kept glancing up at the man in front of her, something about hims seemed so warm, and inviting. His eyes never left her face, she could feel the heat from his gaze as he watched her. 

“Well, she mentioned how she was in a relationship with you for nearly the entire time she was there, until you both parted ways. She had gone back to Boston, and you left on a mission to the military.” 

“Aye. I was on leave at the time. I met yer Mother right before I left on my last tour.” 

Bree nodded. “Yes, that's what her book said. She didn't really go into detail why the two of you seemed to split up, only that you did, and she didn't realize she was pregnant until she made it back to Boston.” 

She watched as Jamie seemed to process her story. His arms rested on his knees, and he had a distant look in his eyes. Clearly he wasn't seeing her any longer. 

“Mama had me, and raised me in Boston. It wasn't until I found the journal I even knew your name.” 

Jamie blinked. “Ah. Well, Tis no matter. What's done is done aye?” He straightened. “But as to why ye invited me, I suppose ye have yer own reasons for that.” 

“Well yes. I'm getting married.” Brianna frowned. “I wanted my father there. I wanted...” 

“What did ye want?” 

“I wanted to be walked down the aisle. I wanted you to see me get married. “ She gave him a sad smile. “You know my fiancé is Scottish too. “ 

“Oh. I ken. A MacKenzie?” 

“Roger. He's only recently started using his own name again. He was the one who helped me find you, actually.” 

“Bree!” 

Jamie shot up from his place on the bed. 

That voice... HER voice. Claire. _Sorcha._

“I'm coming!” Bree turned back to Jamie, whose eyes were trained on the door. “ Stay here. Please. I want to tell her you're here.” 

Jamie shook his head, his dark eyes cloudy. “If she doesn't know I'm here, maybe I shouldn't be.”

“No! Please!” Brianna's eyes went wide. “Please just. Stay up here. Settle in. Let me talk to Mama.” 

“I dunnae ken if this would be the best, Yer Mam and I, we havenae seen or spoken to each other in nearly 20 years.” 

“I know. It's just.” She bit her lip. “I've never really had a father figure in my life. But I found you. I'd like you to be here. Please?”

She could tell she had won him over. The tension in his shoulders loosened, and his eyes gfocused on hers once more. With a warm smile, he tipped his head. “Aye. I'll Stay.” 

“Great!” Bree instantly brightened, and turned with a flurry towards the door. “Oh! Wait! She spun to face him once more. “I forgot. What should I call you?” 

.Jamie smiled. “Ye can call me. Da.” 

“Da? Is that Scottish? Or is it..” 

“Nay a nighean’. Tis just... Simple is all.” 

“Okay. Thanks...Da.” 

She turned and left, and Jamie stood there wondering how this week was going to be. 

“A Dhia!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment to say thanks for all of the wonderful comments and support I've received for this story. You guys are honestly the best and I'm so happy to share all of this with you. And once again, thanks to my lovely beta Sassenachbydesign! <3

“There's my girl.” Claire smiled wide as her daughter descended the last few steps. “ I was starting to wonder where you had gone.” 

“Oh, no where. I was just... showing some of the guests to their rooms.” Brianna motioned absently behind her. 

“I see. It seems like almost everyone has arrived, yes?” 

“I think so.” 

Claire linked arms with her daughter, leading them out towards the wide terrace. “Well since the guest are mostly settled, I thought you could help me with something.” 

Brianna raised an eyebrow. “And what exactly would that be?” 

“I have a surprise for Roger. I assumed you would like to help me with it.” Claire grinned. “I have it hidden away for now. I happened to come across something that he would find interesting. But it looks like I will have to show you later.” She inclined her head. “I think someone is looking for you.”

Brianna followed her gaze, her own blue eyes lighting up when she saw Roger. Her mother was right, as soon as Roger caught her eye, he hurried over, greeting Brianna with a soft kiss. 

“Hello again, Dr. Randall.”

“Roger, please I've told you to call me Claire” 

Roger blushed. “Aye, I'm sorry Claire.”

“Forgiven.” Claire smiled looking between her daughter and future son-in-law. “How about I leave you two, and I'll see you both this evening at dinner? You should both take some time for yourselves before things get too crazy around here. Just don't be late.”

“We won't Mama.” Brianna leaned over giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. “We'll see you later.”

“Aye, tonight.” Roger grinned, pulling Brianna close to his side. She fit neatly under his arm. “Right now, if you'll excuse us, I would verra much like to have Bree to myself a bit.”

“I suppose it's alright.” Claire teased. “Just behave both of you. We have a lot of guests, so make sure you're both back in time. We don't want to keep them waiting.” 

Claire waved them off as she turned to go back to the beach house. She took a deep breath, enjoying the warm, salty air. It had been awhile since she had had a proper vacation.

For the last several years, it seemed as if she hardly left the hospital at all. Now she had two glorious weeks on a private beach in the south of France. 

Claire fully intended on enjoying herself, even if she did have a wedding to see through. 

A sudden movement from one of the balconies caught her eye. Twisting, she held one hand up, trying to see; the early afternoon sun was in her eyes. She could only make out what appeared to be a huge, hulking shadow, as it crossed her face. Blinking the sun from her eyes, she turned back towards the wide breezy porch and disappeared once more inside. 

 

**********************

Jamie stood frozen on the balcony of his room, his eyes locked on the point where Claire had just vanished. He could feel the rough, weathered wood of the railing give slightly under his hand as his fingers wrapped tightly around it.

Seeing her, moving so gracefully around the the edges of the beach with her lovely nest of curls floating around her face, simply stole his breath.  
She looked just as lovely as the last time he saw her, when he kissed her goodbye. Jamie could feel the bitter sting of tears pricking at his eyes. With a huff, he shook his head, clearing his thoughts.  
Did he truly had any claim on her after all these years?  
What he could even say to her? 

No, he reminded himself. He was here for one reason only. To see his newly found daughter wed. It was the least he could do for the lass. He would stay, for Brianna, and then take his leave. 

It was probably what was best for everyone.

 

***********************

“This place is beautiful LJ. How did you ladies ever decide to stay here?” 

Clare laughed, “Well honestly, I've always loved this part of France. I used to come here with my Uncle when I was a little girl. We would always stay in villas like these for a few weeks each summer. It was one tradition we always kept.” she shrugged. “I myself haven't actually been here in years. When Brianna suggested it, I guess I just went along.” 

“So Bree made the suggestion.” 

“She did. I don't quite know where she got the idea, but I have to say, I think it was a great change.”

“You deserve a vacation LJ. You work too hard.” Joe said, his eyes serious. “You never take time for yourself. I know Bree is your whole world outside the hospital, but she's grown now. She's about to be married. You should start thinking about you again. Maybe find you a man...” 

“Joe..” Claire slumped in her chair. “Please, I have no reason to think of anything like that.” She rolled her eyes. “I haven't been with anyone since Frank, and that's the last thing I want to consider!” 

It was true. 

Claire's relationship with the older Professor was one that still left her sore. A quick whirlwind of a romance that still left a bitter taste in her mouth. She knew that her hasty marriage had only been the painful product of her shattered heart and discovery of her pregnancy. Yet she still had agreed. Had it not been for Brianna... Well, Claire still wasn't sure what she would have done. Moving to Boston had been her way of putting her past behind her. It was a way to start over, and discover what she truly wanted. 

That's how she had met Joe. 

Three years after moving across the pond, Claire had started medical school. It had long been a dream, something she had wanted for as long as she could remember. At first, it had been somewhat easy with Frank around, despite his annoyance at her studies. Frank had wanted Claire to remain at home, which had caused a lot of their fights. 

When they had finally split, Claire felt only a sense of relief. 

She could finally pursue what she wanted, and while her daughter went to school, Claire would be in classes as well, usually until it was time to pick Bree up. Then, once she would drop her off with the sitter, Claire would work nights as a nurse at the local hospital.

It was a long, exhausting few years. When she met Joe, she had found a friend she could rely on. When sitters were difficult to find, Joe's wife Gail would take Brianna, sleeping from Claire's arms, refusing to take any sort of payment as Claire was ushered to class or work. Between the two, Claire had kept herself and her daughter fed, and safe. She had no idea how she had made it through school without them. 

By the time she had graduated, Brianna was almost in the double digits. Then her routine was mostly worked around her daughter. As a single parent, Claire was forced to work odd hours, until Brianna was old enough to stay home alone. 

“I'm doing just fine, on my own Joe.” Claire said, brushing away her thoughts. 

“I never said you weren't LJ. I only said you need to do something for you. You have a lot to offer anyone.” Joe stood then, patting Claire on the shoulder. “I hate to run, but I need to go see where Gail went.” 

“Of course. You both should get some rest. It's a long way from Boston.” 

“See you at dinner?”

Claire smiled. “Absolutely. Thanks Joe.” 

“My pleasure LJ.” 

*******************

Claire stood on the edge of the terrace, her long dress billowing around her. Her eyes were closed, her face tipped up to catch the fading sunlight. She could taste the salt in the air around her, feel the weight as it tangled in her curls. A deep rich aroma floated towards her from somewhere along the beach, it reminded her of dinner. 

_Soon_ she thought, soon she would turn back inside and change for the large dinner planned for all the wedding guests.

Despite the excitement surrounding the festivities, Claire found herself longing for more of the quiet moments. She looked forward to when the wedding was over, everyone was gone, and she could spend a few days to herself before she went back to her life. 

Claire yanked off the wide straw hat she wore, seeking the warmth of the fading light. Her shoulders had gone slightly pink since she arrived, but she found she didn't care. Her normally creamy skin had started to freckle just so. She rubbed her arm lightly, amused how the lightest touch of her fingers left a brief imprint. She would need to remember her sunscreen.

“Careful there. I'd no like to see ye burned.”

Claire froze. The sound of the voice behind her thrumming through her. Her eyes shot open, wide and alarmed. As if in slow motion, she turned, her brown eyes automatically looking up, locking her gaze on the man she never thought she'd see again.

 

“It's nice to see ye, Sassenach.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sincerely apologize for the the long wait on this one. Real life took a huge swing at me. Also this chapter in particular was giving me fits, as I rewrote the entire thing no less than three times. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and hopefully I will get back to abetter schedule. Cheers! 
> 
> And as always, much love to by beta @Sassenachbydesign!

“Where are you taking me?” Brianna laughed, tugging at Roger's hands that covered her eyes. She twisted, hoping to dislodge him and jumped when she felt his teeth nip at her ear. 

“Shhh. I don't want ye to spoil the surprise early.” She shivered at the feel of his breath, warm against her neck, and the solid heat of him as he pressed her back against his chest. 

“Besides, I haven't been able to see ye all day.” He said, placing a kiss under her ear. “we've both been so busy, planning this wedding, I thought it would be nice for just to just have a moment to ourselves. I feel like I've hardly seen you since we made it here.”

“I know. Between the guests and helping Mama, I feel like I haven't sat down all day except..” 

“Except what?” Roger said softly, as he dropped his chin to rest on her shoulder. 

“It's nothing. Honestly.” Brianna replied as her features smoothed back into the mask she wore when she wanted to hide. Roger had seen the shift in her expression countless times already, and he knew that whatever it was would have to wait. She wouldn't speak of it just yet. 

“Bree. I know this wedding thing has been crazy, and that neither of us much cared how large the event was going to be..” 

“Roger, it's okay.” She turned suddenly in his arms, her hands rising to cup his jaw between them. The bright, gem-like shade of his eyes met her own vivid blue, and she felt herself relax, just slightly. 

“I'm just exhausted. It has been a long few weeks. But we're finally here. We are getting married in two days, and I can't wait to call you my husband.” Brianna smiled, leaning in to brush her lips against his. She felt his arms wrap snugly around her, pulling her closer as the heat of his breath met hers. 

They held each other that way for what felt like hours, sharing in each other. Gentle kisses, seeking warmth in each other from the cool air. There was no music. They moved together, swaying with the breeze that rolled in from the waves below. Moving in time to a song only they could hear, the steady thrum of his heartbeat did wonders to soothe her nervous energy. Burrowing her face deeper into the warmth of his chest, she felt herself relax. 

Strong arms pulled her tighter, one large hand running down the center of her back as a peace settled over them while their heartbeats found their rhythm.

“Hush now. I'm here.” 

 

“You know I love you, don't you?” She laughed, her voice slightly muffled.

His lips lifted into a grin. “You better.” 

 

* * * * 

 

**“...JAMIE??”**

Claire stood there, dumbstruck, her eyes wide, “What the BLOODY HELL are you doing here?”

The sharpness of her tone sliced through him. He felt so exposed, standing bare under her gaze as though she could see all his secrets. 

“I dinna mean to startle ye, Claire. He spoke softly, though his words came quick. “ I was just taking a walk around, ye ken? I only happened to see ye as I was on my way back to where I'm staying is all.”

He spoke to her as if she was one of his prized mares. Wild and fierce her eyes blazed as she stared him down, the ocean breeze catching in the dark drown tangles of her hair. Her cheeks were red, the flush rising along her neck. She was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. 

Claire, snorted, tipping her chin high to meet his gaze. Her shoulders were tense, preparing herself for battle.

“Yes.” She hissed. “But you didn't answer my question...WHY are you here.” 

“For the wedding..” He said immediately, watching in mild amusement as her entire demeanor changed. Clearly Brianna had not spoken to her yet. He frowned, taking a small step towards her. “I thought the lass would have..”

“The lass..? You mean Bree? How do you...! I never told you about Bree.” 

“There's a lot of things not said between us, Sassenach. It's been 20 years since we last met.”

“I know how long it's been, you..you Bloody Scot!” Claire huffed, skirting around him. “I just didn't think.. .” she took a deep breath, trying to steady her racing heart. “I just never thought I'd see you again.”

The pain reflected in her eyes felt like a bolt to his heart. He reached out towards her, one large hand hovering over her shoulder. 

“Claire, I..”

Before he could finish, a bell rang out through the air with a sharp note, interrupting him. 

“Not right now.” Claire whispered, blinking fiercely. “I… I have to go.” 

Then, she fled, trying desperately to keep the sudden rush of feelings and tears at bay. 

 

* * * * * * 

“Supper will be at 7:30. I'll leave to you freshen up.” 

“Thank you.” 

The maid smiled, giving him a quick bob of her head. “No trouble at all sir. “Ms. Claire said I was to make sure all your needs were seen to.”

“Again, I thank you. “ 

With one last nod, the maid disappeared, leaving him alone. Turning, he surveyed the room, noting the open french doors, leading to a private terrace. Stepping further inside, he dropped his suitcase at the foot of the large bed, removing his shoes near the door of the room. Dinner, was at least an hour off still, plenty of time for him to change, and maybe find his host before hand. 

He wondered how Claire had been since he last saw her. It had been several years, though they had kept in touch. They had a lot of catching up to do, and he couldn't wait to tell he about the new project he had been overseeing. With luck, he might could convince her to return to London, but only time would tell. 

But first, he needed to shower, and have a shave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to MClairefras for all her help and support in getting this chapter into shape.

Brianna arrived breathless with Roger in tow just as Claire found herself back in the bright light of the hall inside the wide french doors. Her daughter was flushed pink, her long red hair wild from the sea wind outside. 

"Mama?" The laughter in Bree's eyes faded as she caught Claire's expression. "Are you okay? What's wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Oh. It's nothing," Claire smiled weakly. 

"Are you sure?" Brianna wrapped her arms around her mother. 

Claire smiled. "I'm fine darling. I promise. I think the stress of everything is getting to me, is all." She cupped her hand along her daughter's jaw. "Don't worry, Love. I'll be fine." 

"Is there anything we can do to help ye?" 

Both women turned at Roger's voice. 

"It's just, I ken it's a lot happening right now, but the wedding is still a few days away. I'd be willing to do whatever to help out." 

"Thank you, Roger. But I think we're okay now. Almost all of the guests have arrived, and everything else is set. We just have last minute things really." 

"Still Mama, we can help if needed. This is supposed to be a vacation for you." 

"I know, Bree. But right now, what both of you can do is get cleaned up. Dinner should be ready soon and we have nearly 50 guests waiting for the two of you." 

"Aye. We wouldna want to keep them waiting." Roger grinned. 

"Exactly. Now both of you, Shoo!" 

Bree rolled her eyes. "Okay. I'm going." 

Claire smiled as she watched the two of them disappear up the stairs. Her heart was still racing, but she knew her damnable glass face had nearly given her away. She just couldn't confront her daughter about what had just happened, at least, not yet. 

After Dinner, maybe. 

Yes, after dinner, in the quiet of their room, Claire would have a talk with her high-spirited, daughter. It was clear that it was past due for this talk, one she had obviously put off for far too long. 

"There you are LJ!" 

Claire whipped around, shaking herself from her thoughts. Joe met her at the end of the hall, where she was still planted. 

"Oh, Hello Joe." 

"I haven't seen your for hours LJ. Where did you disappear to?" he winked. "Don't tell me you already found you a man."

The deep flush that spread across her cheeks was not helped by the laughter that rang in her ears. 

Oh! You did! I told you it wouldn't take long, LJ!” Joe laughed again “Tell me, where did you find him? Is he still around?” 

"I didn't!" she huffed, at his look. " I'm _NOT_ looking." She pushed past joe, moving towards the stairs behind him. "I've gotten used to being alone, Joe. I'd much rather keep things simple." 

"That's just the thing LJ. You're still in your prime. you deserve a guy who's going to treat you right. Frank didn't know what he had. He never did.” 

"I appreciate your support, but no thank you." She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Besides, there's so much more for me to focus on in the next few days." 

"That's true, but what about after the wedding?" 

Claire shook her head. "What about it?" 

"I told you you needed a vacation. Time to yourself. Don't forget to take care of you. I mean it. You know I worry about you." 

" I do know Joe. And I'm grateful for it." She kissed his cheek. "Just trust me when I say that I'm okay." 

"I do LJ. You know I do." 

* * * * * * * 

 

The knot in his throat felt like an iron weight. 

She was gone. 

He blinked, surprised by the tears pooling in his eyes at the sight of her, running, as though terrified, from him. The thought chilled him to the bone. 

Was she afraid of him? Why? 

Seeing her from his balcony this afternoon had not been enough. He had sought her out, needing to see her, hear her voice, revel in her laughter. Jamie knew he was still enchanted with her. Claire held his heart whether she knew it or not. He had been completely devoted to her, ever since that day.

The day he remembered. 

The day he lost everything. 

It had almost broken him.

He remembered waking up smiling. This first time he had felt true joy since he had returned home, to Scotland. He had rolled over, hearing her wake up and reached for her, his fingers desperate for the touch of her skin. Her dark hair was splayed out across her pillow and her small form was curved over the large, full shape of her womb. His hand moved instinctively to cover her stomach, feeling the child move within her. 

He was happy, 

He was content. Until..

"Don't touch me." 

It was like picking up a hot coal. He had jerked away, staring at the stranger beside him. Her voice was wrong. Not the beautiful, elegant voice he had dreamed of, but a harsh, worn-out, annoyed tone greeted his ears. She rolled over and met his eyes, and Jamie remembered the feeling like an icy grip, tearing at his heart. 

It wasn't Claire. 

It was… _HER._

Jamie had woken up to find himself in another woman's bed. Worse, he had come to discover that he was married, a soon-to-be father and he couldn't remember anything. 

Except Claire. 

His Claire. His Sassenach. The woman who had haunted his dreams for months. Even in the middle of that damn hospital she came to him, half-unseen, but always her voice, her laughter and her joy had found him, in the darkness. He had clung to the mystery of the woman who possessed his thoughts, Praying she wasn't a trick his mind played on him. 

He couldn't remember her face. Only the most vague details were there. Her curls, the dark waves that he loved to lose himself in. The way her hands, so soft and frail felt on his battered body. The iron will he knew she possessed. 

He had fallen in love with a ghost. 

When the woman in his bed glared at him with distaste, he felt his wame curl. What was he doing here? Why was he here? 

It was then Jamie realized he had been living a lie. 

He shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. He looked back towards the path that Claire had taken, kicking himself for all his past mistakes. What had he been thinking? He didn't deserve her. 

Maybe he never had. 

 

* * * * * * *

There were still several people milling about as Claire took her place on the small platform. At her Nod, Roger tapped his fork against his class, bringing attention to the front of the room. Smiling, she looked out at the sea of faces staring back at her as she began her speech. 

"Good Evening." 

She smiled as the room responded in turn. 

"I would like to thank all of you for joining us this tonight and for the rest of the week as we come together to celebrate my daughter Brianna, and her fiance Roger.

She turned slightly looking back at Bree. Her daughter was simply glowing in the warm light, watching Claire with shining eyes as Roger wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders. 

It is with deepest thanks that we welcome you all to enjoy your stay and we hope that this week is filled with love and joy as we witness these two begin their lives together." 

A murmur ran through the crowd as she turned to face them once more. Movement, then a flash of red caught her eye near the door. Claire felt her breath leave her body as her eyes met Jamie's. 

'"I..um. I hope that..." She could feel her cheeks flush. "I hope everyone here tonight will join me in a toast to our happy couple, and may this week be only the beginning of what is to come." 

Her mouth felt dry as she raised her glass high, the crowd murmuring their response as she stood, struck by the his gaze. He tipped his chin, just a fraction of a movement, yet Claire felt a spark, a tiny flame ignite within her come to life. She licked her lips and downed her drink, feeling the burn of the amber liquid as it went down.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie Fraser had been a lot of things in his lifetime. He was a son, a brother, a friend. He had been a Soldier, fighting in wars he had no say in, long campaigns that had nearly taken his own life. He was forever marked with the scars from his time in the service, leaving him far more broken and battered than he had ever been in his youth.

But soldier was only one of his roles. 

Jamie had been a lover, a husband, and… a father. He was a man reaching for a dream. A man chasing a ghost. Always out of his reach, he Longed for the missing part of his fractured soul. 

And here she was. 

Claire. The one who haunted him. His Sorcha. All this time she had been there, locked in the recesses his mind, holding on to the secret of their shared love. Their daughter. 

Oh how bitter was the taste of regret. 

He raised his glass to his lips once more, the burn of the whisky sliding almost unnoticed down his throat. A rushing noise sounded in his ears that had nothing to do with the sea outside beyond the beach. His eyes searched for her, as they had from the moment he arrived. He couldn't help it, his heart knew the tune of its mate. 

But she was avoiding him. 

He had to find his way back.

For Brianna.

For his heart.

 

* * * * * * 

 

She needed air. 

Seeing him, knowing he was here. 

She could feel herself trembling. 

Taking a deep breath, Claire gathered herself. Pasting a smile on her face, she faced the crowd once more. “Please enjoy your meal, and thank you all again for coming.” 

Applause erupted around the room as she stepped down from the platform. 

“That was wonderful Mama.” 

Bree caught the look in her mother’s eyes as Claire made her way back to their shared table. 

“Mama?

“Hmm?” Claire looked up, reading the concern on her daughter’s face 

“Are you okay?”

“Oh. Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” Claire reached out, cupping Brianna’s cheek. “I was just thinking.” 

“About what?” 

“Oh. Nothing darling. Nothing you need to worry about. I just need a bit of air.” 

Brianna frowned. “Are you sure Mama?” 

“Absolutely I’ll be right back. Stay. Enjoy your party.” 

And with that, Claire turned, maneuvering around the tables towards the open French doors. 

She could still feel his eyes on her. 

 

* * * * * * * 

_"Must you go?" her words were muffled, as she pressed her face closer against his chest. A dull ache in her fingers reminding her how just how tightly she clutched at his shirt, willing him, to stay._

_"Aye Sassenach. Ye ken I must." He pressed a kiss into her curls. "I dinna want to go. I dinna want to leave ye, but ye ken I have no more say in the matter."_

_"I wish you could stay."_

_"Sassenach, Look at me". A gentle tug under her chin brought her eyes to meet his. She saw the tears she fought against so desperately reflected back at her. She felt the gentle brush of his thumb, as he wiped the streaks under her eyes._

_"Ye know I would stay with ye if I could. But I promise, mo nighean donn, That I'll come back to ye. I give ye my word. This isna forever."_

_Claire sniffed, "I'll hold you to that, soldier."_

_"Aye," He said, with a smirk. "I ken ye will."_

_FINAL BOARDING FOR GATE C7. The crisp, voice blared over the intercom, breaking their small, perfect bubble within each other._

_Claire pressed closer. "No! I'm not ready!"_

_"I have to go, Sassenach." He took hold of her wrists, easing their grip as his large hands enveloped hers. His fingers traced the curve of the simple metal band she wore on her right hand. A promise, it was a hope of their future. One day, he swore he would replace it with the ring she deserved._

_He kissed her forehead, then her nose, at last finding her lips, tugging at the roundness of hers with his teeth, willing her to open herself to him. She met him eagerly, each pouring into the other their fears, the acceptance of their parting._

_Claire pulled back with a gasp, willing air into her lungs as she opened her eyes once more. He smiled. Bring her hand to his lips, he kissed her ring, and she gave a short nod._

_"Tis only a year, mo chridhe. I'll be back, by the time ye graduate." He smirked. Save me a seat. Just dinna forget me."_

_She huffed. "As if I could."_

_"I need to go. Write me, if ye like. I'll try to call ye when I land."_

_Then, with one last, quick kiss to her lips, he was gone, thought the terminal and out of her sight._

She didn't see him again for almost 20 years.

 

******

His damn glass was empty again. 

He had seen the way her eyes widened when she saw him. The way her teeth caught her bottom lip. The invisible chain that bound them together, forgetting all others around him. One heartbeat. One moment. 

Yet it felt like forever. 

He had no right to claim her, that much he knew, and it killed him. Whoever Claire was now, Jamie knew she was more than he deserved. 

More than he ever deserved. 

 

As he made his way towards the bar in search of a refill, he paused at the sudden vibration in his pocket. 

Pulling his phone out he glanced at the screen for only a moment. 

**_Not now._ **

He wasn't going to think of **_that_** just now. There were other matters on his mind. With a roll of his eyes, he ignored the call, and, drink forgotten, he made his own way to an empty table, his eyes searching for his daughter's face. 

He should probably tell her.

She needed to know. 

But would she understand? 

********

His memory had gotten better over the years. Large gaps were still present, but for the most part, he had recovered well. The pain was still a problem, Jamie figured he would never fully be free of it. In the early days, when he was confined to his bed, his back still raw from the numerous surgeries he had more than enough time to think. To wonder. To try to remember what led him to be in that damn white-washed room in the first place. How he had hated his sterile prison.

It was three years he was confined to that ward. First, it was due to the physical scars that bound him; his back flayed open and raw. Then there was his leg, with the twisted scar that had nearly killed him. Finally, his hand. Crushed beneath the heavy stones of the crumpled building he hit as he was blown skyward. While he, laying prone amidst the rubble, was rendered immobile from his injuries. 

He had remained there, floating somewhere in the murky depths of this realm and the next. For what felt like hours, he rocked into cycles of sleep by the screaming of those still alive. Half buried in the remains of his convoy, Jamie had not been aware of when he was found. Then, when the weight pinning him into the dust was lifted, the pain surged over him, forcing the cries from his lips that alerted the rescue team to his survival.

Looking back, it was the combined weight of the building and the bodies of his team that had sheltered him. Pressing on his wounds, keeping him from bleeding out. The fever brought on later in the too-bright hospital almost finished what opposing forces could not.

It had taken months for his physical wounds to heal. Nearly a year of intensive therapy and endless testing finally allowed him limited freedom. He praised the days he was able to stand on his own. Cried when he could walk unassisted. Anything that kept him from the confines of his whitewashed prison was worth a celebration. Days turned to weeks, then months. His strength returned at a snail's pace, yet Jamie kept pushing, past the point of exhaustion. Yet while his physical wounds started to improve, his mental healing had taken much longer.

There was a dream he had, most nights, of a woman. The most beautiful mess of curls, framing her face, soft ivory skin, and glowing amber eyes. Her laughter, like bells, rang in his ears, the sound of her voice was a drug to his senses. But who was she?

_Why did she visit him in his dreams?_

 

Four long years after his deployment, Jamie was transferred to a rehabilitation facility outside of London to assist with his recovery. It was there that he had met... her.

Geneva Dunsany.

His Wife.

Geneva was the daughter of the man who had given Jamie a job. One major part of his therapy involved horses, caring for and grooming them. The facility was home to a large stable where therapy animals were kept and often trained. Horses were in abundance and extra help was always welcomed. Jamie didn't mind the work. It was a task that relaxed him, and he felt a sense of peace, from the riot of thoughts in his clouded head. 

What had started as a bi-weekly visit to the stables led to a small part-time job for Jamie. He found peace working with the animals. He spoke to them in Gaelic, allowing him to speak his mind without worry. The warmth of the stables and the quiet solitude he found within did wonders. In fact, the more stable his mind became, the more tasks he was given. Soon he started to feel more like himself again, though his memory still had large gaps.

There were unfortunate times where he suffered from relapses. Headaches still plagued him, seeming to split his skull from one end to the other though now they were rare. In the moments where his mind tried to reset itself, Jamie could see his mystery lass, drifting in and out of fragmented memories, her voice fading from thought.

Finally, he had been allowed to go home. To Scotland. With him came his young bride, and they had briefly stayed at Lallybroch before settling into their own home.

It was happy, for a time.

Then the dreams returned.

Crisp, cool sheets, the warm scent of honey and chamomile, a pleasant hum wrapping around him, a voice he knew but couldn't find. A laugh, rich, full and bright. 

Like light. 

The feeling of something brushing his cheek, cool fingers, soft as silk, and that voice, a whisper, calling out to him, teasing his senses just beyond his reach. 

Lips, teeth, and tongue worshipping his scars. Chills running down his spine as he whipped around, desperate for a look at the one who touched him, the one he craved. 

The lyrical sound of her laugh.

He would jerk awake, soaked to his skin, his heart hamming in his chest. Eyes wide, he would stare at the ceiling above him listening to the sounds of the one who lay next to him. 

Wondering why everything felt so...   
__

_WRONG._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I apologize for making you all wait on this chapter. There has been a lot going on, not only in the fandom, but in my rl as well. For a while, I seriously contemplated not continuing this story at all. In the end, I decided to bring it back and tell the story I set out to do in the beginning. Some changes have been made but I think they worked for the better. So I hope you enjoy, and I'd like to thank everyone who messaged me and encouraged me, to continue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she is, the beast of a chapter that she is. Happy reading!

The air outside was colder than she anticipated. The wind rolling off of the water lifted her hair, bringing the taste of salt to her lips. She could still hear the sounds of the party behind her, though it felt a world away. Even the muted whispers of other guests around her seemed as though behind a sheet of dimly lit glass. A few stray partygoers milled about on the cobbled stairs leading down to the beach, while others dotted the path leading to a wide sprawling garden just beyond a delicate whitewashed gate. Instinctively, her eyes sought out a hint of red hiding in the shadows. But there was no trace of her daughter… or Jamie. 

Claire felt herself start to breathe again. She just needed a moment. She stayed where she was, her eyes slipping shut. Seeing Jamie here, seeing the way he had looked at her, she couldn’t stop the way her heart raced. It wasn’t fair. 

How was he still able to do that? 

Jamie had always been able to steal her breath, to make her want nothing more than his body next to hers. She felt whole when he was near. Until she didn’t. 

After he had left, she had never found that again. 

Claire had to admit to herself, she had never really looked. What she had shared with Jamie had been the best part of her. When she had lost him, her grief had nearly consumed her. When Brianna had arrived, Claire hung on to the hope that Jamie might still be alive. He would come home, and take them both away. 

But her dreams had been cut short. 

She had seen the notice. The letters spelling but his name, his picture staring back at her from the newspaper she held. She knew. 

He was gone. 

She was alone. 

She had broken an entire set of dishes. The lamp in the hall had shattered when it hit the wall. Frank had been furious. The worst part was she couldn’t explain. She didn’t want to see the self-satisfied smirk on his face. 

Claire opened her eyes, steadying herself. Whatever Jamie was doing here, she wasn’t going to get involved. She couldn’t. Her heart couldn’t go through that again. 

* * * * * *   
His damn phone buzzed again. 

Jamie swore. 

“Not now!” he muttered under his breath. He dug his phone back out of his pocket preparing to turn the blasted thing off when the name that flashed across the screen caught his eye. 

_Willie_  
Christ. He stood, answering quickly as he made his way to the nearest exit. 

"Willie?"

"Where are you? "

“I’m in France mo mhac.”

“Oh. Right. That’s this weekend. I forgot.” 

“Dinna fash lad, Tell me what’s wrong? Are ye okay?” 

“Yeah.. but there’s a problem. I didn't remember you were gone, and then she showed up to my practice today and..

“Hold on lad, start at the beginning. Now, what’s going on?” 

* * * * * * * *   
“That was a wonderful speech, Dr. Randall.” 

Claire turned around and smiled when she saw the person standing behind her. 

‘’John!” 

“In the flesh. I do apologize my dear, for not having found you before dinner. I arrived later than I originally anticipated.”

“Oh...no. that's quite all right. It's been a rather busy day. I hope you had time to settle in.” 

“I did indeed. You really didn’t need to go through all that trouble.” He laughed as she reached his side. “How are you my dear?” Her hands were chilled, he noticed as she touched his arm. “You look wonderful.” 

“I’m doing as well as can be expected, I suppose. It has already been a crazy month, but this weekend seems to have its own surprises in store for me.” Claire laughed, “My wedding was nothing compared to this one. “ 

“Well I imagine you made a most lovely bride yourself.” 

Claire shrugged. “It was a civil marriage. We went to the courthouse. There wasn’t any pomp or circumstance at all. Granted, it was only a few months after Brianna was born”. 

John smiled, “I understand completely.” He offered her his arm. “Would you care to walk with me? I was quite enjoying the lovely view you have here. How did you decide on the venue?”

“Brianna actually. It was her idea.” Claire wove her arm through his, smiling up at him. “I used to come here often when I was a girl. It’s nice to come back. I’ve missed it” She shook her head. “But enough about me. How are you?”

John sighed. “All things considered, I am well, my dear.”

Claire raised one eyebrow. “And Hal?”

“My brother has recovered well. “ He stopped, turning to face her, his tone serious. “Our family is in great debt to you. He has regained his energy and has become is old self. There is joy again. Something I never thought I would see again in Minnie’s eyes.” 

Claire nodded. “I’m glad then. I have been thinking about all of you.” 

“And we are truly grateful for it.” He smiled. “You have been a blessing to us all.” 

“I’m glad I was able to help” 

“Oh Claire, you don’t understand. You did far more for us than help. You saved my brother. You returned him to his family. We are eternally grateful to you.” 

“I know.” Claire said, patting his hand. “But It’s what I do. I’m just glad I was there.” 

“So am I.” 

* * * * * * * *   
She felt the touch of his hand on her waist. A smile bloomed across her face as the warmth of Roger’s body touched her bare back. Turning, she met his eyes. 

“Hi.” 

“Hello.” 

Their lips met in a gentle kiss and Brianna licked the taste of wine from his lips. A deep rumbling laugh vibrated through her and she pulled away, grinning.

“What’s so funny?” 

“Ye seem rather eager, Bree.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Why, are you?” 

“Aye. I’m verra eager to call ye mine.” His arms pulled her closer, her own wrapping around his shoulders. 

“I thought I was already.” 

“Ye are. But I canna wait until ye have my name.” He said, pressing his forehead against hers. “I dinna think I can wait much longer.” 

Brianna pulled back, punching him lightly in the shoulder. “It’s only two more days, Roger. We’ve waited this long. Surely you can wait for two more days.” 

Roger sighed. “I know I can. I just dinna want to.” 

“Well, that’s too bad, because …"

A sudden movement caught her eye and Brianna turned just in time to see Jamie make his way into the room, his brow drawn tight. His eyes scanned the room, landing on her. He stood just inside the room, still partially hidden in the dim light from the hall. She felt herself freeze at the expression on his face. His eyes were troubled and one hand rested against his thigh, where she could just see a small flurry of movement from his hand. 

“Bree?”

“What?” she said shaking herself out of her stupor. She blinked several times, before looking back up at Roger. He looked concerned. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked who that was.” He motioned towards where Jamie stood. Roger’s eyes narrowed as he tried to see in the dim light. “Is he a friend of your mother's?”

“Oh. Um. He’s… he's just a guest.” She bit her lip. “Will you excuse me?” 

Before he could answer, Brianna had already left him standing there. 

* * * * * * * * *   
Jamie saw Brianna make her way towards him. This was it. His finger s drummed against his thigh as he waited. She had barely reached his side before he reached out, lightly touching her shoulder. 

“Da?” She frowned, speaking quietly. “Is everything okay?”

Jamie shook his head. “There’s something I need to tell ye.” He pulled her to the side, as he glanced around. He frowned for a moment before he spoke, keeping his voice low.   
“There's no easy way to tell ye this a nighean.” he said. “But I may need to leave.”

“What? Why? Is something wrong?” 

Jamie shook his head. “Tis nothing I couldn't handle, lass but I just got a call from my son and..”

“Your son?” Brianna's eyes went wide. “I have a brother?”

“Aye. Ye do. A brother. Cousins, and..well..” he waved his hand, changing the subject. “I ran into yer Mam.”

“Mama?”

“Aye. She seemed rather upset with me being here. I remember ye telling me that she didna ken I was here, but… Well I think it's best I leave.”

“No!” Brianna tugged on his arm. “You can’t! Please! I just found you, and I really want you at my wedding.”

“I ken that lass, and I'd love to stay, but there's Willie-”

“He can come too!. There's still two days before the wedding. Call him and tell him to get on a plane.” She bit her lip. “I'll pay for the ticket, it's no-”

“I would, a leanan. But I dinna think yer Mam would take it well-”

“I'll talk to her. Please, please don’t go. I..I've never had a father. I don't know what it's like. And now that you're here, I.. I'm afraid if you leave I'll never see you again.” 

Jamie held his daughter's gaze, seeing the desperation and heartache contained within. His own heart was at war with his mind trying to remember all the reasons why he should go. 

But he couldn't. 

He felt it then. The tiny snap of his resolve. The last of the wall he had tried to build crumbled around him. He could not deny her. 

His lips turned up in a smile as he saw the same reflected back at him. A silent conversation with the child of his blood. 

“Ye will no get rid of me that easy lass.” He laughed, the sound rich and full as it rumbled through his chest. “Even if I were to leave, I still mean to know ye. Yer still my bairn, married woman or no.” Jamie reached out and cupped her cheek, his smile growing when she leaned into his palm. “I think we have gone long enough without the knowing of each other, ye ken?”

Brianna nodded, her eyes welling with tears. “Yeah. Besides..” she grinned. “I still need to meet my brother.”

* * * * * * * * *   
After dinner, when most of the guests had gone their separate ways, Claire found herself still restless. Feeling trapped, she decided on a walk to soothe her frazzled nerves. Her hair hung loosely across her shoulders, blowing gently in the breeze coming from her window. The moon hung low in the sky, carving a wide path across the smooth hardwood under her feet. Wrapping a silk shawl across her shoulders, she turned, heading back downstairs towards the doors leading out to the wide terrace. The sound of the ocean was calling out to her, beckoning her with the gentle crashing of waves against the sand. 

At the edge of the courtyard that framed the villa, the large, rounded stones still warm from the heat of the day's sun, Claire shed her sandals. She hadn't intended on going far but she wasn't surprised when she found herself at the water's edge, letting the water lap at her toes. She stood there for a long time still wrestling with her thoughts. Memories swirled around in her mind, distant echoes of things far beyond her reach. 

What did surprise her though was the sound of his voice from behind her.

“Sassenach.”

“What do you want?” _Damn him._ She thought. He had always had the ability to sneak up on her, a trait she found rather irritating.

“I want to talk.”

“I have nothing to say to you, Jamie.”

A Scottish noise sounded behind her, and she rolled her eyes. “What?”

“I need to explain.”

“Well I don't want to hear it.” She half turned her head, not meeting his eyes, but she could feel his presence edge closer.

“I ken ye think the worst of me, Sassenach, but there are thing ye need to hear.”

“No.”

“Claire-”

She whipped around. “You had almost 20 years James Fraser. You show up at MY daughter's wedding-”

“She's my daughter too, Claire.”

“MY daughter.” she huffed, her brown eyes glowing like like coals. “You didn't want us, and all of a sudden you-”

“I DIDN'T KNOW SHE EXISTED, CLAIRE!” his voice echoed between them. Jamie could have sworn he had seen her wince. “How could ye say that I did a want my own bairn?”

“Well it became painfully obvious you didn't care about her. Or me.” Claire bit off, grateful for the darkness that his the blush staring her cheeks.

She was framed in the moonlight that shown behind her, bathing her ivory skin in the silvery light like an ethereal creature. Her soft curls shone, floating around her head like a crown of clouds, loose strands twisting together in the wind rolling off the water. 

She had never looked lovelier. 

“I ken,” Jamie said, trying desperately to keep his voice even. “That ye have every reason to hate me. But I promise ye Sassenach, it wasn't my fault.”

The bitter laugh that escaped from her lips twisted his insides. Her eyes locked on his. 

“Not your fault that you chose HER.”

“I didn't remember.”

Whatever she was expecting, it clearly wasn't that.

“What?”

“I didn't remember.”

Crossing her arms, she turned, facing him. Her amber eyes flashing as they met his, Claire bit down on the inside of her cheek. “What do you mean you didn't remember? You didn't remember what”

“Anything.”


End file.
